My Everstar
by RavenSparrow
Summary: Noah Puckerman falls for the new girl named Delana Monroe. She's everything he has ever wanted. Only Delana has some secrets that could turn the Glee Club and Lima, OH upside down. Rated M for mature themes and language.


**My Everstar**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Noah Puckerman**

"Did you see the new girl?" Kurt whispered to Rachel and Mercedes at Rachel's locker.

"She kind of reminds me of Rachel if she were into punk", Mercedes laughed. The three quickly shut their mouths as the new girl approached them.

Her black hair was curled into the 50's styles pin up with red highlights, which trickled just past her shoulders. She was wearing a black t-shirt with the words "Nevermore" written across her chest, which it seemed to accentuate with a V-shaped neckline. She had a nose ring that was just big enough to be noticed. Her brown eyes stood out from the black eyeliner and mascara that flattered them. Her black skinny jeans hugged her hips and made her derrière seem bigger than it must have been. Her black converses looked brand new. "I'm sorry to interrupt you gossiping about me, but I need to know where Mr. Schuester's Spanish class is located?"

The three stood there in shock. None of them had spoken above a whisper, how could she know? Kurt finally pointed out the class down the hall.

"Damn, I know I walked past it like twelve times. You'd think I was ditzy or some shit", she laughed as she scratched the back of her head with her left hand, revealing that she had a tattoo with the words "Bella Vida" on her wrist, "Thanks."

"Isn't it illegal to have a tattoo that young?" Rachel huffed as the other girl had walked out of what she had hoped was safe earshot distance. She realized it wasn't when the new girl flipped her "the bird" as she continued down the hall.

"How can anyone possibly hear that well?" Kurt was astonished.

* * *

Delana sighed as she was the center of attention yet again, in a class where she was being introduced. She noticed a guy in the back with a Mohawk and couldn't help but smile. He was handsome enough but the lost puppy look made her inwardly giggle. She tried to hide the smile but it was too late. The young man offered the seat directly next to him, earning a dirty look from the cheerleader actually sitting in the chair.

"Puck", Mr. Schuester warned. He then suggested the seat on the other side of "Puck".

Delana sat down and tried to pay attention to the lesson, but besides the fact that she spoke Spanish fluently, it was hard to concentrate with the boy's gaze on her while she looked forward. She could feel it boring into her and for the first time in a long time, she actually felt some heat rising to her cheeks.

"Puck", the teacher's voice drew the attention to him, "I'm sure Ms. Monroe would love it if you would stop staring at her."

"I can't help it, Mr. Schue, the chick is hot!" Puck said aloud.

"Noah", Mr. Schue gave his final warning.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue", the young man laughed as he tried to concentrate on the board rather than the girl who had caught his eye.

"Hey, Monroe! Wait up!" Puck called to her after class. She slowed down and waited for him to catch up.

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable back there", he stated seriously, "I'm still trying to learn what's appropriate and shit."

"I accept your apology. I agree with Mr. Schue about your behavior being inappropriate, but I was flattered nonetheless", she laughed a little and started walking to her locker.

"My name is Noah Puckerman, but most people call me Puck", he extended his hand out to her as they continued walking down the hall.

"My name is Delana Monroe, but you may call me Lana", she smiled back accepting his handshake, trying to distract herself from blushing. He was the first guy in a while that she found attractive.

"So where are you from, Lana?" Puck was curious, he noticed she had an accent but couldn't place it. It had a slight twang in it, but he wasn't sure.

"I'm from Oklahoma", she stated proudly.

"That's in America?" the boy was a little confused, he wasn't sure that he remembered that being a state.

"Yes, it's in the Great Plains section of the U.S. (Puck shook his head)….You know the bottom half of Tornado Alley? (He quirked an eyebrow this time)….It's right above Texas and right below Kansas?" Lana shook her head when she realized it was not ringing a bell, "I'll show it to you on a map sometime."

"Sounds like a plan", Puck smiled as he stopped beside her locker, "What made you want to move to Ohio?"

"I just needed to get away. So far I am kind of wishing I had would have picked a different spot to move to", she noticed the looks she was receiving.

"You had a choice and you chose Lima?" the young man's eyes got big.

"I wanted a fresh start in a new place, where no one knew me", she whispered as she put her books in her locker and grabbed her bag with her keys.

"Well welcome to Lima", Puck said with a genuine smile, "We should hang out sometime."

"Seeing as how you seem to be a popular boy by all of the assholes walking by giving me the 'stink eye' and I am apparently a freak, I don't think that would be a good idea", she stated matter-of-factly as she shut her locker, "I think I would rather have rumors made up about me then rumors made up about me and a person I just met."

Puck stood there as she walked away, a little swivel in her hips and he couldn't help but smirk. This chick was mysterious as hell and he was damned if he wasn't going to get to know her.

Delana sat in her car for a moment collecting her thoughts. She couldn't get involved with anyone at McKinley. She could not risk getting anyone hurt. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Yeah I still have to get Bella and then I'll be there. Don't get yourself in a tizzy 'mom', Jesus!" She hit the end button before she had to hear more of an unwanted conversation. This wasn't the life she wanted, she wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy, but to see him squirm would be nice. Driving off to go to her destination, Delana wiped her tears away and remembered that there was something more important than her.

* * *

The next day Lana couldn't help but smile, Puck had been bothering her throughout the day and didn't seem to mind the attention that they were getting because of it.

"Doesn't your reputation mean anything to a football player?" Lana teased as he walked with her to Mr. Schue's class.

"It does if you are in doubt of your badassness, which I am not", he stated confidently.

"Well then that truly does make you badass", the girl complimented. She had not met a guy in a while who didn't care about their reputation. The last one who didn't…he had ruined her life.

Puck noticed the girl getting quiet and drifting off into her own world. Her eyes began to darken and there seemed to be hatred that briefly graced her olive toned face. He put his hand on her shoulder and jumped with her when she flinched.

"Damn, Lana, are you okay?" the boy asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, I just…I have a lot on my mind lately", she lowered her head and continued to her desk without another word.

Halfway through class, a phone was going off. It had the ringtone of "You Are My Sunshine". Puck looked over to Lana to see her eyes get wide as she searched through her satchel trying to find her phone. He thought she was trying to find it to turn it off, but to his surprise and that of his class, she answered it and ran out into the hall, with Mr. Schue hot on her tail.

"Yes, this is she. Yeah I was worried about that, she was really cranky this morning but I couldn't afford to miss class. I can't exactly leave right now, I have maybe thirty minutes of class left and then I can come get her. It's my last class of the day. Professor? I don't think you understand Ms. Butler, I am in high school, so I can't just take off at my convenience. Yeah, I'm only seventeen. No, Perkins couldn't handle her… Can you just put her on the phone?"

Mr. Schue was going to say something but decided to keep quiet until the young girl was off the phone. It sounded like she was on the phone with a daycare, but she was only seventeen and she had not mentioned having any children. His jaw dropped to the floor as he heard a haunting rendition of "Child of Mine".

"Bella Mia, please listen…

_Baby mine, don't you cry__  
__Baby mine, dry your eyes__  
__Rest your head close to my heart__  
__Never to part, baby of mine__  
__Little one when you play__  
__Don't you mind what you say__  
__Let those eyes sparkle and shine__  
__Never a tear, baby of mine__  
__If they knew sweet little you__  
__They'd end up loving you too__  
__All those same people who scold you__  
__What they'd give just for__  
__The right to hold you__  
__From your head to your toes__  
__You're not much, goodness knows__  
__But you're so precious to me__  
__Cute as can be, baby of mine_

"Is she better?" Lana sighed as she heard that the little girl had fallen asleep, "Thank you so much." The young girl sank against the lockers she was leaning on, placing her head in her hands.

"Ms. Monroe?" Schuester jumped as her head shot up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I just…I had to take care of something", she whispered as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Do you have somewhere else you need to be?" the teacher questioned quietly.

"No, I'm right where I belong. This is my main priority", she smiled as she stood up, "I'm sorry Mr. Schue but if my phone goes off it's an emergency and I have to answer it."

"Normally I don't allow cell phones in my classroom", the teacher hinted at how he had to be fair to all of his students.

"Yes, but I am sure that most of your students don't have a two year old daughter either", Lana shot back, "And I would appreciate if this bit of information that I had to divulge would be kept between us."

"Keep it on vibrate", Mr. Schue tried to hide the shock on his face.

"Fair enough", the girl mumbled but stopped right before her hand touched the doorknob , "I'm not going to beg you to not think differently of me, but I don't regret having my daughter, I just wish I could have been better prepared for her. She's all I have Mr. Schue."

"Understood and if you don't mind, I would like to talk to you about something I think you might be interested in", Mr. Schue lifted his arm insisting she go back into the classroom first.

Lana saw the look of concern on Puck's face and tried to calm her nerves. She had to put it out of her head about getting involved with anyone here at McKinley. It seemed like forever before the bell finally rang and she tried to get out of the classroom as quickly as she could. Only to be grabbed by Puck.

"Hey are you okay?" he whispered to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked with her to her locker.

"I am fine really, Noah, I appreciate the concern but really you don't have to worry about me", Lana tried to smile and gave a nervous laugh, "I just needed to take care of something that couldn't wait until after class."

"I know I ain't exactly the smartest person in the world but something is bothering and you keep trying to hide yourself from me", Puck seemed upset, "I am the last person to judge someone else, God knows that I am a complete fuck up."

"Noah, there are degrees of fuck ups and I am pretty sure that yours could never compare to mine", the young girl slammed her locker, "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me."

Puck was left in shock as the girl walked away. She was the definition of a bad bitch in his opinion. She didn't take crap from no one and had heard her telling people off on more than one occasion and up until a few minutes ago had given him the impression that they could possibly become friends. He was worried about her and he was going to get to the bottom of why she was so secretive. The thought of his mother telling him that curiosity killed the cat or some shit like that kept playing out in his head, but honestly he didn't care. He could tell this girl was hurt and alone just like he was and he was going to be damned to leave her alone in the world the way he had been.

He was skipping Glee today and he was going to follow that girl. He rushed to his truck making sure that her couple minute head start didn't create an advantage for her. Puck tried to stay back as far he could. His eyes got big when he noticed that she was stopping by Ms. Butler's home daycare. It looked like a little girl that she was holding to and waving good bye to Ms. Butler. That was her big secret? She had a kid!

Puck shook his head and started to laugh, if that was all she was hiding that was not stopping him. He was a dad himself too, although he wasn't given the opportunity to raise Beth, but he was not hating against any woman willing to raise her kid. Especially someone his age. He decided that he had seen enough and he would say something to Lana when the chance presented itself. He turned around and started to his house. When he got home he started to get out of his truck when he heard someone slamming their car door. He turned just in time to see Lana storming to the back of her car.

"Lana, how do you…", before he could get another word in he saw her grabbing the little girl from her car and stomping her way towards him.

"Is this what you wanted to know, Noah?" Lana growled, "Is this why you were tailing me?"

Puck stood there in shock not realizing that she had taken notice to what he had done. He honestly felt really stupid in that moment. "Lana, I didn't mean any disrespect, I just wanted to see what had you so upset and honestly if you think having a kid is a bad thing…"

"I don't think having my daughter is a bad thing but I don't want everyone in the world knowing that I am only seventeen years old and I had a baby when I was fifteen. I am still dealing with the after math of my pregnancy and her father (fucking douche), and you had to just stick your nose where it didn't fucking belong!" the young girl apologized to her daughter who held her ears and started yelling about them hurting.

"Look, I'm sorry. If I had known that it would upset you this much I would have never even bothered. I was just worried about you and knowing that you have a kid isn't something that is going to keep me from at least trying to be your friend. I have a kid too, a little girl named Beth. She's not even a year old yet, but she's the best thing that could have happened to me and if I could have had the chance to raise her I would have", Puck stated quietly as he looked at Lana's daughter.

Lana couldn't be mad at this man in front of her. He was obviously a decent person for worrying enough about her to be a spy to see what was up with her. The way he talked about his kid was endearing to say the least and she could see that it truly did hurt him when he talked about her. "Alright…Just please don't say anything to anyone else about this. I don't need the school hating me more than they already do now."

"None of my business to be putting out there anyways", the young man assured her, "Do you want to come in for a minute? Or grab a bite to eat?"

"No I can't. I have to get home, I need to call Bella's doctor and get her in. I think she has an ear infection", Lana sighed as she started to turn around and began walking back to her car.

"You could wait here until my Ma gets off. She's an RN and she could look at your daughter and tell you what you could do in the meantime until she sees the doc and gets meds", Puck hinted. He didn't want the girl to leave upset. He wanted to make sure she understood he had good intentions.

"Thank you, Noah, but I really need to get home. My mom will be bitching if I don't show up soon and then the cops will be called and all hell will break loose. I'm more responsible than I am given credit for but you know…", Lana laughed as she finished buckling her daughter into her car seat.

"I totally get it", Puck scratched the back of his head, "My offer still stands for hanging out sometime and you could bring Bella if you want. I don't mind."

"Thank you, Noah", the young girl smiled and climbed into her car and drove off.

Noah Puckerman decided in that moment, he was not going to let Delana Monroe be on her own. He was going to be there for her.


End file.
